Alive With the Glory of Love
by Paradox-Imagination
Summary: Arthur turns and gives him a wink. Ariadne is hiding a grin behind her hand and Yusuf still hasn't closed his mouth and Cobb mutters:   "Its about damn time." at this Ariadne nods and openly laughs. nothing to outrageous.


**A/N A happy fluffy, something I wrote listening to "Alive With the Glory of Love " by say anything. Enjoy. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or story Inception but I will own the DVD tomorrow!**

Alive With the Glory of Love

Arthur was aware of Eames watching him across the room. It was deathly quiet and this is what Arthur has wanted for the past few months but now he isn't quite sure. So he takes out his phone and discreetly texts the forger.

_Are you okay?-A_

Eames' phone vibrates on his desk and Cobb looks up at him slightly annoyed. Eames' opens his phone and grins then hen he's punching keys and his grin grows.

_Yes darling, it's just that...when I watch you, I want to do you right were you're standing, or rather sitting. You could be sitting somewhere else, darling. ^_- _ He shuts his phone and watches Arthur out of his eyelashes. He watches as Arthur opens his phone smiles, grimaces and blushes. He glares at Eames and Eames smiles back. No one notices this exchange and Eames grabs his phone again.

_We could make this quiet disappear. Right in plain view. _Eames sends he has to stifle his laughter at just how ridiculous he sounds but he is incredibly bored. And he is telling the truth, however crude it comes out. Arthur looks at his phone, he grimaces then smiles. Arthur knows how to play this game he has to one-up the forger and he plans on doing that. At least That's his excuse for he's about to do. He quickly types a response and when Eames looks down to read the simple reply of _okay. _He thinks about what to say to this and looks up towards Arthur's desk, brown eyes cloud his view and soft lips are on his. A hand gripping the back of his head, pulling him in. By now the entire team is looking up at the two. Ariadne is blushing, Yusuf's mouth is hanging open, and Cobb just looks bored. Eames is so shocked he doesn't kiss back and when Arthur starts to pull away Eames realizes this is his chance. So he pulls Arthur back to him, kissing him like him like this is normal. His heart is beating wildly and he can feel Arthur's breathing get fast. Eames' fingertips graze the tips of Arthur's hair at the nape of his neck and the point man pulls away.

"Mr. Eames, you know better," Arthur smirks at him. And now Eames is actually blushing he is out of breath and he can still taste the coffee on Arthur's tongue. Arthur goes back to his desk, well saunters really, to make sure Eames get a good look at what he missing and as Eames openly stares at Arthur's ass, Arthur turns and gives him a wink. Ariadne is hiding a grin behind her hand and Yusuf still hasn't closed his mouth and Cobb mutters:

"Its about damn time." at this Ariadne nods and openly laughs.

The rest of the day passes in silence because now Eames isn't bored he just has too much to think about. He can't decide if the kiss was only a taunt or if it meant more. He couldn't decide on one or the other. He made his living from reading people, he'd successfully forged hundreds of people. Knowing every reason behind their action. But he just didn't know what this was. It was something he had hoped for but now he didn't know what to do with the wish he'd been granted. He mulled this over for the whole morning. Then there was hand on his shoulder and Eames looked up into the eyes of the person responsible for mess his brain was in. He noticed the rest of the team had gone to lunch.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked quietly. "Did I upset you? You've been pouting all day since the kiss." Arthur sounded genuinely concerned. "If I offended you I'm sorry. I-"

"What was that for?" Eames asked heaving a breath, the color rising to his cheeks. "Why would you do that?" he questioned before Arthur could respond to the first question.

"What?" Arthur shouted the question at him. "Why? I can't believe you!" he was point at Eames and now he was blushing. "You flirt, endlessly, with me and then you turn around and ask 'why' with all the stupid little pet names and smiles and winks and the not-so-subtle approach you use in texts," Arthur is raving mad because his embarrassed that he took the taunts to be something more and Eames can't believe what he's hearing because Arthur never loses his cool and Eames now knows what the kiss means. Arthur looks directly at him coming up to point in his face and squint in a Cobb like manner saying "You shouldn't flirt if you don't mean it." his hand drops as he looks at the ground and he starts to back away. Eames grabs him at the nape of his neck and pulls him close, he snakes his other hand around Arthur to rest on his lower back.

"I always mean it, love," he kisses Arthur and one of them deepens the kiss but neither knows who. And Eames is running his hands all over Arthur's back and shoulders as the kisses his neck, Eames moans loudly and Arthur sucks harder. They both know that this is long overdue. Eames tilts Arthur's head towards him and kisses his lips again. He goes to others neck and Arthur makes an undignified noise at mark Eames is placing there. He is pulling Eames head further into his neck and Eames goes deeper. Sucking and biting the tender flesh, there is a loud gasp and Eames head shoots up but Arthur still holds him, his head resting on the slightly shorter man's shoulders. Eames looks over as Ariadne, Yusuf, and Cobb stand in the doorway. Cobb is the first to speak.

"Save it for the bedroom, we have work to do," they are supposed to be going under with the mark tonight as he sleeps and they need to makes sure everything will be air-tight. The mark is a supposed serial killer but the police can't tie to anything without and extraction, it's a legal job; these have been more frequent since the inception job.

They spend the rest of the day discussing the mazes, as Cobb won't permit Ariadne to go into the killers mind. They know his subconscious is going to be extremely hostile and Ariadne doesn't mind staying behind on this one. She and Yusuf have decided to play bored games and wait for the other three to finish the job.

As Cobb, Eames, and Arthur walk up to the prison where they'll be preforming the inception Arthur slips his hand into Eames' and gives a squeeze. They haven't had a moment together since this afternoon and Arthur just wants this job to be over so he can get Eames to his house and make good on that 'okay.' the mark is already under and the three hook themselves up ready to face this man's subconscious and bored looking officer presses the button as Cobb nods to him.

**A/N this was supposed to be a one shot but now it has a life of its own. Don't worry updates of Set me Free and Face down will be up shortly. Review please.**


End file.
